Chicken
by BuffGirl300
Summary: A HH halloween fic, Hermione takes Harry and Ron to see a scary movie. Better than it sounds, One-Shot!


A/N-This is my very first HHr fic, I usually shy away from it but recently I've gotten alot more into it. It's a halloween one because I love this holiday! :P So... I hope you guys enjoy!

Rating-PG13

Disclaimer-J.K Rowling owns all things HP.

Summary-A HHr story for Halloween! Yay! The 7th years have permission to go into London and do as they please for Halloween. Hermione takes Harry and Ron to see a scary movie. Mistake?

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hermione held onto both Ron's and Harry's wrist as she drug them through London to see a scary movie. Well... to see THE scary movie actually. They were going to see The Exorcist, the uncut version. She saw it once but she was fairly certain it would still scare the crap out of herself.

" Yes, I'd like 3 tickets to see The Exorcist. " The guy behind the booth didn't even check to see their age but pushed the tickets at her. She shook her head. " You know we could be minors and this movie is rated R you should be doing your job and not reading some magazine- "

" 'Mione! Come on, can we just see the bloody movie? "

" Don't curse Ron! " Hermione hissed glaring at the redhead. He rolled his blue eyes. He got over his crush on her last year when she stomped on his toe.(Get over it, this is the best I could think of!)

" You know, this is my first time in a movie theatre. " Harry commented looking at the long lines for popcorn, drinks, candy ect. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

" I take it the Dursley's never took you?" She asked softly.

" They'd go, I'd either stay home and clean or wait in the car 'till they came out. " He said paying for a giant thing of buttered popcorn.

" I'm sorry Harry. " She said softly touching his elbow softly ignoring the tingles that went up her arm. Ron stuffed his mouth with popcorn. " But now you and Ron are seeing a movie. And best yet instead of having seen it with those pigs your first time, you get to see it with us! " Ron was almost halfway done with the popcorn. She gave him a grossed out look.

" What? " He asked food shooting out at them as they did so.

" Ronald... Ugh why do I even try? " Harry laughed as Hermione glared at the redhead who looked as though he were being wrongfully acused. It felt nice, he decided, to hang out with his friends and have a good time without the weight of the world on his shoulders. But... Whenever he was around Hermione lately, he felt himself much more carefree. Unlike Ron, she tried to understand what he was going through. Plus, she was becoming more and more of a girl in his eyes.

" Harry are you coming or are you just going to stare at me all night? " 'Not that I'd mind.' She silently mused a small smile and pink blush graced her face. He blushed and they made their way to the theatre and found some seats. She sat in the middle which meant she was in charge of the popcorn.

" Ron, I can't see the bloody screen with your head in my way! " She hissed at him. She smiled and decided not to warn him about the screen showing pictures... Not that he ever listened to her.

" AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! " She smiled satisfied.

" Shut it Ron, I'm not going to miss the previews because your too busy screaming like a girl. " He was breathing hard and holding onto his seat.

" What is this? "

" It's a movie, it shows on the screen, you see there's a projecter... Look, it's muggle magic okay? " She said attempting to explain. He slowly calmed and began nodding.

" It won't attack me then? " He asked with a shaky voice.

She smiled exchanging a look with Harry. " No it won't attack you. " His breathing came back to normal and his attention went back to the screen his eyes wide with wonder. She watched as Harry shook his head and as he too turned his attention as the movie started.

888888888888888888888888888888888888

" Bloody hell! " Ron exclaimed watching the girl coming down the stairs. Hermione yelped and grabbed on to Harry who too had jumped. Everyone in the theatre laughed nervously calming down. Hermione's grip on Harry loosened slightly but she still had a firm grip and he found himself not minding whether or not she stayed hooked to him forever.

She hid her head in his chest when something jumped out on the screen. He had been too nervous to jump that time but Ron on the other hand screamed like a girl. Harry was a bit surprised that Hermione would let a movie scare her but he had to admit, this was scary crap.

" We're out of popcorn. " Ron whispered. Hermione looked down in her lap and surely enough all the popcorn had dissapeared. She looked at Ron with a slight glare.

" Fine, I'll be right back. " She whispered.

" I'll go with you. " Harry offered and at her nod they both silently made their way out of the theatre.

" It feels kind of nice to get out of there, the movie was getting to me. " Hermione said flashing Harry a bright smile as they walked down the sticky floored hallway.

" We've faced the dark lord and giant spiders and.. Well alot more too. And a movie scares you? " Harry asked quite amused. She stopped turning to him with raised eyebrows.

" Well, if I do remember you jumped just as high-if not higher as well! " He rolled his green eyes.

" Once. " He replied in defence. She smiled giving him a slight shove. They got the popcorn and slowly made their way back to the theatre.

" You're probably missing the movie, I could have gotten this on my own you know. " Hermione said with a frown as she chekced her watch. He shrugged.

" A scary evil possesed girl might have attacked you on the way. How could I let you go alone? " He said a small smile on his handsome face. She snorted unlady like and rolled her eyes.

" I doubt it. You could just admit it you know. "

" Admit what? " He asked stopping and turning to face her.

" That you love me Mister Potter and simply can't leave me on my own. " She replied laughing all the while. He wasn't.

" How'd you come to this conclusion Miss Granger? " Her laughter ceased.

" I was only joking Harry, you were probably just too scared and afraid to admit it. " She replied trying to get him to laugh. It didn't work. She looked down at the carpet nervously and back up to see his face inches from hers and his green eyes locked to her own brown ones.

" I think you had it right the first time. " He said licking his lips while her eyes widened.

" That, " She replied nervously, " Or you're still too proud to admit you were scared and are now making excuses- " His head lowered and his lips met hers in a tender slow kiss, his hands cupped her cheeks and her hands got lost in his black unruly hair. He pulled away and she felt herself having a difficult time breathing and kept her eyes closed afraid if she opened them it all be a dream.

She opened them and surely enough he was still standing there. They stood in silence for a while, his arms around her waist and hers around his neck their foreheads connected as they stared into one anothers eyes.

" Aren't you going to say something? " He asked.

" And now, you're kissing me since you're so scared of going back in there, I have to say Harry you're a bit of a chicken. " She replied biting her bottom lip and smiling playfully up at him. He smiled his green eyes blazing,

" And you Miss Granger are a smart ass. "

" Yes but I'm always right. " They heard doors open and turned to see Ron.

" What are you two doing? I would have gotten the popcorn myself if I had known you'd two be forever! " They both exchanged glances.

" Nothing, come on can we finish the movie? I would like very much to hear you scream and watch Harry wet himself. "

" Hey! " They both exclaimed following her into the theatre, Harry reminding himself to have a bit of a talk with Hermione... Hopefully not consisting of much talking, he thought as she grabbed on to him and hid her head in his chest.

Scary movies are the greatest.

A/N-There you go! Now please, review! Good or bad, I don't care!


End file.
